


Why have you touched my parts ?

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Grab stuff, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, hookup, serious relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the pic Valderrama & Michel.</p>
<p>What happen if it's Leo & Cris and that they do this for one reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why have you touched my parts ?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this pic : http://www.elheraldo.co/sites/default/files/styles/detalle_articulo/public/2013/11/06/articulo/00036417305.jpg?itok=HCUlcuFZ
> 
> So i had this ideas with Leo & Cris 
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Cris and Leo were near during one game where during a corner Cris touch the balls and the cock of Leo during the game.

At the end of the game, Leo comes to see Cris.

"You are crazy you know that Cristiano?"

  
"I'm crazy?"

  
"Why have you touched my cock and my balls seriously?"

  
"Don't play the innocent Leo, you have grabbed my butt sometimes, so I was just doing the same. And I just wanted to check something"

"What check?"

"If your cock and your balls could be big for my ass and maybe fuck me for having your babies"

"What ??"

"I want you Lionel, I want that you fuck me and that you make me pregnant "

"You carry the gene?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god"

Lionel was speechless because right now he was thinking about fucking Cris and make him pregnant

"So you want It?" Say Cris

"Yes, I will fuck you very hard and during a long moment until you carry our child "

They fuck at the hotel of Lionel where they have done multiple round, Cris was so sore but was happy.

It was a little arrangement between them, they were not in a serious relationship, but this was fun. And he wanted so bad the child of Lionel, and Lionel, it's turned it on.

One day they were at the house of Lionel because they wanted to try it at their home so they could do it the whole day.  
And they had one talk

"I really wish to make you pregnant, that you carry my child."

"Our child would be so perfect"

"Who will take the baby? You will raise him alone?"

"Leo..." Cris kisses him

"In fact, I have not told everything, I want your child because I want to be in a relationship with you. Because I love you"

"Cris, so we have  hooked up because after you want that maybe we have a serious relationship"

"Yes"

"You are one idiot"

"Huh?"

"When you have told me about the fact that you can be pregnant, I wanted to be in a relationship with you"

"So you have feelings for me?"

"Yes, I love you Cris"

They continue to fuck even if not the call it but they say we make love , and after some months they have finally do it, Cris was carrying the baby. Leo was happy, and take care of Cris, and they welcomed their first child who is a boy.  
They announced following the bane of their child, the fact that they were together.

 

**END**


End file.
